


Punks get scared too

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slurs, This was a bunch of aus I smashed together to make a timeline fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of "You give me a piggy back ride (or ride home) after I got out of a brutal fight and can barely stand",<br/>"I brought my new kitten to school hold her please while I kick this guys ass", "Punks can get scared of thunder storms too", and "Totally saw you spray paint the principals car and you’ll have to buy me dinner to keep me quiet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punks get scared too

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to whoever wrote these AUs (I don't know who you are. Sorry!)

Our first meeting wasn’t exactly desirable. I remember I had stayed late after school trying to finish a project. On my way home I witnessed the end of a fight three boys walked away leaving another laying in the side walk. He wasn’t bleeding but his leg was definitely messed up.  
“Can you walk?” I asked because asking if he was okay seemed silly.  
“I don’t know.” he mumbled on his hands and knees now. I offered a hand and he pulled himself up but winced and leaned into me to take the weight off his leg.  
“I wouldn’t count on it.” I said thinking of ways to get him home. I have a drivers license but I don’t have a car. I only lived a block away but that doesn’t help when this guy can’t walk. “Do you have a car near here?” he looked about my age.  
“No.” he said still leaning on me. Then something came to me. I assessed him he couldn’t weigh more than 150 pounds. I had faith in my minimal strength.  
“Get on my back.” I said  
“What”  
“It’ll only be weird if you make it weird. We need to get you patched up.” He awkwardly used his one leg to hop on my back and we set off towards my house. “So what’s your name?” I asked wanting to make conversation.  
“Jack.” he answered simply.  
“I’m Alex.”

~~---~~

A year later I arrived at Jack’s house early in the morning ready for another awful Monday. He opened the door before I even got up the stairs. Which startled me I usually have to drag him out of bed but here he is dressed and ready smiling at me.  
“Lex! You’ll never believe what just happened.” He beamed at me.  
“What?” I was very confused.  
“This!” he shoved a kitten in my face laughing. “Her name is Jasey and we are taking her to school with us today. Don’t worry I’m prepared.” He said all too fast. “This is going to be the best day ever!” Now I’m laughing. “What?”  
“You’re just so cute and your kitten is so cute and I’m excited too Jack.” He smiled again.  
“Let’s go!” He exclaimed taking Jasey from me and placing her in his jacket. we both giggled the whole walk to school. Our little euphoria fest was soon interrupted. Charles takes my binder.  
“Really Charles! What do you get from stealing my things? Why are you so obsessed with me? IS IT BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS CHARLES? MAYBE I’D BE YOUR FRIEND IF YOU’D QUIT STEALING MY STUFF.” I yelled across the school.  
“You don’t know anything faggot.” he said approaching us again. Jack handed me the kitten and punched him across the face. I took back my binder and we walked away excited to show Rian Jack’s new kitten.

~~---~~

Another year went by. I’m sitting at my computer with my headphones in. Jack is trying to sneak behind me but I can see his reflection in my computer screen. I play along he tiptoes across our bedroom and lockss himself in the closet. This is not a common occurrence even in our messed up household. I stand and then something very loud happens, thunder. A muffled yelp comes from the closet. I know just what to do, I take all the chairs from the dining room and set them in a square I drape our extra set of sheets over the chairs I gather all our blankets and pillows and arrange them accordingly. When I’m done I open the closet door Jack looks up at me eyes glistening. I manage to coax him out where he sees the fort I crawl in and Jack follows me. We spend the rest of the night there. Jack laying against me not saying a word.

~~---~~

It was our first year of college I was majoring in Astronomy and Jack had chosen marine biology. Don’t ask me why. Whenever I ask he just shrugs and says fish are pretty. One thing I do know is that Jack absolutely hates his English professor. He was already frustrated by the fact he had to take any English classes at all but his teacher pushed him over the edge. So when I see Jack kneeling next to a half defaced car, a can of spray paint in his hand I'm disappointed but not surprised.  
“JACK!” He shoves the spray paint into the bag quickly hiding it behind his back.  
“Hey Alex...” He says nervously.  
“Give those to me.” He sighs and hands me the bag I dump the contents into the trash. “Get in the car.” He sulks to our car and sits in the passenger side. “We’re going to dinner.” he looks at me, confused. “You’re paying.”

~~---~~


End file.
